Kisses
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: Can you give me your kisses?" The brunette exclaimed. The crimson-eyed boy placed his lips on top of hers. "You tasted like chocolate" ONESHOT! PLease Read and Review! NXM! meow!


_**hi guys! I'm back!**_

_**Wahahaha!**_

_**I'm too damn busy finishing my manga,**_

_**And I found it a real challenge on my part,**_

_**But I suddenly got the nerves to write again!**_

_**So please READ and REVIEW minna-san!**_

_**MEOW! ONESHOT!  


* * *

**_

**-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

***-***

**%**

"**In every tragedy, there's a love story in which you learn to dance with every step,**

**Wanting a superfluous sensation called kiss…"**

**%**

***-***

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

* * *

**

*****~Kisses~*****

"Mikan, this was from the mail, and it says it was from jii-chan" Hotaru Imai handed over a brown pack with a U.S. stamp on the side.

"Ah! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she received the box. She sent a thankful smile o her best friend who just shrugged and turned away.

Mikan was used to this attitude of Hotaru, cold and emotionless but she knows her very well inside, she's the type that cares but doesn't show public display of affection. It was four years since she came into the school looking for her best friend and at the same time discovering that she too had an alice, the nullification.

She became friends with everyone, though it was a hard road, everybody learned to accept her in a short time since some of them thought she was just an idiot. The brunette changed everyone. She pushed them to do their best, and challenged them not to give up and her sunny smiles always give courage and hope to those who are broken and crestfallen.

Back to the story, Mikan opened the box and found a letter with the hand writing of her dearest old grandfather. She opened the letter which was addressed to her as it says:

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm here in San Francisco, California with your mother and she said that we'll stay here about a year from now. I know you want to know if I'm doing well, and yes I AM LOOKING GOOD like a 30-year-old man but you know that I am 75 years old but my body is in its finest._

_Well, good luck in your studies, study hard and try to achieve your best! More powers from California! I'll be right on your side even if I'm far away and I also wish to see if my granddaughter grew up into a beautiful young lady… Hmm, let's see, there's a pink bag for Hotaru-chan, please tell her that it is the latest microchip in Hawaii,…_

_Good luck and Take care! And by the way before I forget, the box consists of mostly chocolate kisses with different flavors._

_Love, Jii-chan_

Mikan giggled as she opened the box and found 24 packs of kisses and the brunette smiled inwardly. After then, she carried the box and began to search for one person. The person has a jet black hair that reached her shoulders with lavender orbs with a cold emotionless stare. And yes, it was Hotaru Imai from the middle school division with the same section as mikan.

The brunette walked through the gardens of the school as her long auburn hair swayed in the air. Her hair reached up to her butt and what's more? She wore it down now that fitted her perfectly. She had taken care of her hair with very much care.

The wind blew harder than anyone thought and cherry blossom petals danced with it but it also flew Mikan's skirt high.

"So, it's laces today, huh?" That was a deep voice from the branch of the Sakura tree.

"Huh?!" Mikan raised her right brow up questioningly as she observed the tall figure that jumped from the highest branch of the tree and landed to the ground swiftly without breaking a sweat.

"Tch," The figure said loud enough for Mikan to hear as the auburn suddenly neared the figure unconsciously as she found it was the school's famous black cat.

"Your panties are showing, Ms. Laces" The figure was known to have jet black raven hair with cold crimson eyes that stared like fire but it was gentler now than before. Who would expect less from the genius, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Ah---" then it struck mikan as she looked down only to see her skirt folded and her white lace panty showing.

"HENTAI!" Mikan shouted loud enough to shake the school grounds as it experienced a mini-earthquake anime style.

"Don't call me a pervert, you're the one who showed it to me," Natsume pointed out as he leaned on the tree's trunk "And at least you're more mature now," A smirk found its way to Natsume's lips.

"Nani?!" She shouted at the gorgeous raven in front of her.

"Next time, it would be better if you wear g-strings" the lad's smirk grew wider as he chuckled at Mikan's red face.

"I had enough of your pervy thoughts! Here!" Mikan shouted at Natsume in the face as she handed a pack of chocolate with her cheeks burning crimson.

She started to walk away when she heard an unexpected word that came out from Natsume's mouth and one thing more, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Arigatou." Mikan looked back at the raven and found him smiling. It's a smile not a smirk and not fake but real and heartwarming one.

The brunette's heart started skipping really fast as the auburn felt blood rise to her cheeks. She turned around and started running with the box on her hand moreover she just shouted "You're welcome!"

After that she remembered about the microchips she had to give to the raven. She turned around the corner with her next target in mind, The Laboratory.

Upon approaching the big oak door she was easily recognized by the mother robot which was known as one of Mikan's friend even though she has no soul.

"Sakura Mikan, it's good thing you visit again…" The pink metal robot spoke as she bowed at mikan.

"No need to be formal, kaa-san!" The brunette shot a heartwarming smile as the robot was seen near to tears.

"Oh! Let me accompany you to Hotaru-san!" The mini-unit said as they made their way up the big wide stairs of the laboratory.

"Ano, Mikan-san…" The pink mother robot started.

"What is it, kaa-san?!" Mikan asked as she carried the box below the level of her shoulder.

"Here." The robot handed a blue bag with a ribbon on top.

"Oh!" The auburn recognized that it was her container.

"Can I carry that?!" It looked at Mikan but the brunette just smiled happily and chuckled.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Mikan replied as they continued walking on their way to laboratory.

"That's the bag that you entrusted to me, please use it tonight and be careful with your mission. The Alice stones have been dissolved into powder but you can turn it into a stone again." Mother robot instructed Mikan as she eyed the blue container on Mikan's pocket.

"Shimpai nai, kaa-san, daijoubu!" Mikan grinned and turned as she recognized the big door hit with the name 'Imai Hotaru' on it.

"Arigatou, kaa-san, I'll be fine now." With that the robot left her biding a goodbye while waving her robot arm,

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

No one opened the door.

Mikan's ears became big anime style when she heard noises and giggles that came from the room behind the door. The brunette curiously listened with care.

"Hmm, stop that!" The voice was sweet and gentle.

"I said don't lick my face!" Sweet giggles were made that echoed through the room.

_'Is Hotaru making out with Ruka?'_ Mikan thought as she laughed nervously.

"Ruka will be mad at me if he sees you!" Hotaru shouted then giggled again.

_'Oh no! Hotaru is cheating Ruka-san'_ The brunette was alarmed but she listened more.

"No, no, don't bite my ear! Hmph!" Hotaru laughed as Mikan heard a crashing sound but decided not to interrupt because it will only cause a commotion.

"Hehey! Watch where you're going! It tickles" Hotaru was laughing,

"Stop it!" The raven was heard giggling and laughing,

"Don't do that! It tickles!" The brunette was getting nervous in every minute,

"Don't put your hand inside my shirt!" No, he went that far!

"HOTARU!" Mikan barged in and banged the door only to find Hotaru lied on the floor, pencils and papers scattered on the floor and a black cat on top of her. Her chair was scattered on the floor with the screw drivers and other stuffs.

Wait.

Rewind that.

**Her chair was scattered on the floor with the screw drivers and other stuffs.**

No. not that, the previous one.

**Hotaru lied on the floor, pencils and papers scattered on the floor?!**

Not that the next one.

**And a black cat on top of her.**

**A cat!**

_'Thank goodness, it was a cat I thought she was cheating on Ruka-kun!' _Mikan sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's what you're trying to get!" The lavender-eyed lass laughed as she saw the cat play the feather from her. Hotaru noticed the presence of the brunette and she fixed herself.

"Good morning, is there something you needed?" Hotaru picked up the things scattered on the floor.

"Jii-chan bought this for you!" the brunette handed the pink bag to the raven.

"Arigatou!" Hotaru smiled as she opened the bag,

"And this is a gift from me…" She handed a pack of Kisses to hotaru.

"Domo." She smiled sweetly and the auburn just replied with a nod .

"Can you do me a favor?" Mikan asked expecting a 'no' from the raven,

"Yes, for 1,000 rabbits!" the raven lass was awfully evil.

"Okay," Mikan sweat dropped as she handed the cash,

"What favor?" Hotaru asked as she sat on her chair and stared working on her invention again.

"Please distribute this to everyone in our group." Mikan got 2 packs and handed the box to Hotaru and the raven lass just nodded in reply.

"Ja!" Mikan transported to nowhere.

**~~****~~Kisses~~****~~**

"Aniki!" The brunette ran up to Persona waving her hands.

"Jii-chan gave this," She gave Persona a pack of that chocolate Kisses she brought.

"Thanks." Persona smiled and patted her head while Mikan was eating her own chocolates.

"Ah-hem" It was from Natsume who was leaning on a tree on the Northern Forest.

"Okay this is your mission, give this to the businessman in central town, your target is located 5 blocks away from the plaza, in the mansion of Mr. Kaji Takishima." Persona handed them their mask, a white cat mask to the brunette and a black cat mask to the crimson-eyed raven.

Mikan took the bag and they started too, they jumped from tree to tree.

"Hmm, this is delicious…" Persona sat in a log as he munched the chocolate and licked the excess on his hands. He savored the flavor and chuckled.

**+o+o+o+~Kisses~+o+o+o+**

"Hmm, lets see…" Mikan and Natsume were hiding in a bush as they found this secluded part in central town.

"We're here…" Natsume whispered as they walked through the gates.

They opened the gates quietly as they neared the door only to meet the laser beams from the front door. Mikan dodged it perfectly but several kunais made her their target but lucky enough she was able to make a barrier in time. The brunette held the raven's hand that made the fire wielder blush hundred shades of red under his mask. After that the brunette transported them inside the house.

"Are you okay?!" Natsume said as he saw the brunette panting.

"Yes, let's get this finished!" Mikan calmed down as they continued walking.

A knife was thrown in the direction of Mikan but then her Decaying Alice made it disappear. After that several robots came on their way and started attacking them. Then one of them took Mikan's kisses from her bag. After which the robot was burned by Natsume.

"Oi, it took my chocolate!" Mikan shouted.

"Gomen, I'll treat you later let's just finish this!" Natsume exclaimed as he kicked off the heads of the robots attacking them.

"Who are you?" They all stopped as one robot asked.

"Ore tachi wa 'Neko pair' Gakuen Arisu kara" Natsume answered as an old man appeared from above.

"Ano, gomen, I didn't know, you look suspicious, can you remove your mask…" An old man at his 60's said calmly.

They did what the old man asked for as the geezer was astonished with their beauty, they were really the perfect pair.

"This is it." Mikan handed the bag to the old man and held Natsume's hand while the raven just blushed red again. She transported them to Central Town.

They went to the Amusement park and rode the rides there, they went to the arcade and Natsume won a big white bear.

"It's for you." Natsume blushed as he handed the bear.

"Thanks." Mikan blushed hundred shades of red as she cuddled the bear.

They went in a high-class coffee shop and Natsume bought a pack of Kisses little he didn't know Mikan was drooling all over the sight of the chocolate.

After that they went to a secluded place in the plaza, in the sakura tree. The two lovers sat on the grass and Mikan could only cuddle the bear and think of her burnt kisses,

"Ano, Natsume-kun, thanks for today!" Mikan gave him a sweet angelic smile.

"Tch." The raven lowered his head as he can't help but blush at the sight of the lovely brunette beside him.

"Can you…" Mikan started to speak nervously,

"Can I what?" Natsume didn't look at her.

"Canyougivemeyourkisses?!" Mikan managed to shout.

"I can't understand you…" ?Natsume raised his left brow at her.

"Can you….Can you give me your Kisses?" Mikan managed to say as she sighed in relief. She shifted her head to look at Natsume only to feel soft lifts brushed on hers. Natsume savored the taste of chocolate and decided to leave it as a brush of the lips right now.

"Did my Kiss taste good?" Natsume smirked as he asked her.

"Baka! I mean your **chocolate Kisses **in your pocket!" Mikan blushed crimson red after that but then smiled.

"But your kisses are much sweeter than chocolate kisses" She said as she took the chocolate kisses on Natsume's pocket leaving Natsume with an evil grin.

**^_^ oO0_neko518_0Oo ^_^**

**~~~~`Kisses'~~~**

**Please Review! Ja!**


End file.
